


Punishment Befitting A King

by sleepyprincess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Fellatio, Gay, Ignis Scientia is So Done, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Brat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn with Light Plot, Rough Oral Sex, bulge in pants mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Ignis is done with Noct's war on vegetables. He decides to put some words into his mouth.Words being his dick.





	Punishment Befitting A King

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue is supposed to be cheesy (as always).  
I haven't written in a few months but have been revisiting FFXV.  
I'm in school again :D
> 
> Huge inspiration for writing these comes from this fic:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822441/chapters/36835647
> 
> They haven't updated but it's one of my faves (':

_“Noct,”_ Ignis said with a stern tone in response to the Prince scooping his vegetables onto the older male’s plate.

  


That was the _last_ straw for the royal retainer.

  


Too long had this gone on; the future King and his disdain for vegetables had grown from irksome to just flatout ridiculous.

  


“What now?” the black-haired man groaned before he kept eating his meatloaf. Ever since Noctis was a child, he despised vegetables; he even compared them to chocobo crap. Nothing in his eyes was worse than having to eat them, let alone look at them. Ignis had gone as far as sneaking greens into the younger man’s meals in an attempt to get him to eat them.

  


This particular day, however, was not the best of days for the typically composed tactician. On top of Noct continually resisting vegetables, the resident royal had been complaining for hours about having to complete a series of hunts around Galdin Quay (as they were going to stay there for the evening). What pushed him to the edge was the fact that his veggies went to waste all because a spoiled prince didn’t want to eat them.

  


_I’ll have to teach him a lesson about eating all his food_, Ignis decided to take things into his own hands. Gladiolus and Prompto were already at the beach party going on, the gunman’s “WOOOOHOOOOO!” heard all the way from camp; regardless, this allowed the bespectacled man to finally initiate his punishment on Noct.

  


With a small but audible huff, Ignis went to the entrance of the tent and found Noct changing into his swim attire -- black shirt, black capris and his usual boots. Unsurprisingly, his hair stayed unkempt as he rushed to head out to the party.

  


“_Highness_, a word?” Ignis put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, prompting a grunt and an eyeroll from the young man.

  


“What is it, Specs?” Noctis sighed and groaned, “You’re acting weird.”

  


The other man didn't respond with words, and instead grabbed Noct’s throat before squeezing at it softly.

  


“I-Iggy, what are you -“ the prince’s cock started to lightly jump in his pants when the advisor started pushing him down onto his knees.

  


“If you’re not going to eat your vegetables, I have something _else_ for you to **_eat_**,” Ignis spat out the last word as he used one hand to unbuckle his own jeans.

  


“I grow weary of your antics and brattiness,” he ranted as the other hand roughly gripped a fistful of Noct’s hair. This gesture was met with a loud moan from his highness -- who ended up actually kneeling on the ground just outside the tent’s opening. Iggy’s own cock also twitched when the cool air greeted it – commando had become something the taller man grew fond of, thanks to Gladio’s advice – before he grabbed his shaft and ran his tip among the suddenly submissive male’s lips.

  


“You’re going to eat **_meat_** tonight, Prince Noctis,” the strategist declared before shoving his now throbbing cock into said prince’s eager mouth.

  


“Oh, by the Six,” the top exhaled shakily from the way Noct’s mouth and throat so easily took him in; _did_ the royal experiment or practice prior to this very moment?  
It was difficult for Ignis to even think; especially when he felt Noctis will his throat to relax so he can take the entirety of his advisor’s dick. _Fuck, he’s huge,_ the prince thought to himself before his musings were cut off by the older male fucking his face.

  


“_You_,” -**_thrust_**\- “_will_,” -**_thrust_**\- "_eat,_" **_-thrust-_** “_all_,” -**_thrust_**\- “_your **veggies**_!” Upon this statement, Ignis then grabbed Noct’s hair with both hands and without mercy, fucked his throat with enthusiastic thrusts as the sensations caused him to start losing control.

  


Tears formed around the corners of the raven-haired one’s eyes as he breathed through his nose. His own cock strained against his bottoms with a fierce need. He moaned around Iggy’s cock, which elicited his retainer’s climax that then went down his throat and onto his chin.

  


When his cock went soft in Noct’s mouth, Ignis yanked him off and pulled him up by another fistful of his hair.

  


“You need to eat _all_ your food, understood?” He made the sub look him in the eye as he spoke, “No more of this hatred towards vegetables, Noct. You’re not a child anymore. You are to be King.”

  


Unfortunately, this only elicited another trifling response from the young prince. He smiled breathlessly with some cum still on his chin and more mischief on his mind.

  


“I’m _never_ eating vegetables again.”

  



End file.
